Love in Their Eyes, Her in His Arms
by Raven00754
Summary: An intense love story between two Titans Rachel Roth and Richard Grayson. They are absolutely mad for each other. Twists and turns in the story are present, some good and some bad. Rated M for Later chapters. Lemons later.
1. I'll Do Anything to Get Her Back

It was a very normal day in Titans Tower. The weather was beautiful, calm, and warm, with a gentle breeze. BB and Cyborg were playing Gamestation, Starfire cooking up some mystery substance, Raven meditating, and Robin just listening to music... until the alarm sounded, "Titans, trouble..." Robin shouted. They all stopped what they were doing and took off.

Robin took off on his motorcycle, Cyborg in his car, and BB, Star, and Raven took to the skies.

When they arrived down town they didn't find just any old criminal, it was someone far worse...Slade...but Slade looked...well seemed different, he seemed more ready and cocky then usual Robin noted to himself.

They all proceeded with caution, taking slow steps. They all knew something was up with Slade today but no one knew what it could be.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Well, if it isn't my old 'friend' Robin." Slade replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm not your friend." Robin said in a disgusted voice.

Slade let out an evil yet quite laugh. Robin raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"I've been watching you for a long time Robin." Slade said after a moment of silence.

Robin just stood silently.

"You have been such a pain in my ass from day one Robin. If you would have just stayed as my apprentice I could have made you into something much better. I wanted to combine your skills with mine…we would have been unstoppable. We could have controlled everything and everyone, we would have had power Robin! But you decided to choose your pathetic little.. friends and your little girlfriend. You make me sick Robin." Slade said in a sinister voice.

"You're going to finally pay for your little mistake. Cinderblock… ATTACK!" He shouted.

Then from the ground arose Cinderblock who wasn't just the same old Cinderblock the Titans knew, this "new" Cinderblock was stronger and could resist anything that the Titans could throw at him. It almost seemed as though he was rebuilt. He stood taller, he looked stronger, and moved more swiftly than ever. The Titans braced their selves. Cinderblock charged at the Titans.

Cinderblock quickly grabbed Raven and after him arose Plasmus and Overload...all stronger and more resilient. Overload grabbed Starfire and Beast Boy, while Plasmus grabbed Robin and Cyborg. They fought the tremendous trio. Robin of course got stuck with Plasmus. No matter what Robin did, Plasmus absorbed it through his disgusting membrane.

Robin remembered something that he had did before, the only way to even beat Plasmus.

"Cyborg, you up for the sonic boom?" Robin yelled over to Cy.

"Urghh...I'm...a little...busy..Robin.." Cyborg grunted.

"Yo Cy, I got this." Beast Boy yelled over and began attacking Cinderblock.

Cyborg ran over to Robin and started to shoot Plasmus. Robin got set up for the sonic boom. Cyborg did the same.

"Ready?" Robin asked Cyborg. "Ready." He replied. They charged. They hit Plasmus with the biggest sonic boom they had ever hit him with. They looked up. Plasmus was frozen solid..for now.

Robin and Cy turned to help the other Titans, which seemed to have Cinderblock and Overload under control. In a brief second, Plasmus broke free of his icy cage and attacked Robin and Cyborg. Plasmus absorbed them, they tried to break free, but couldn't. Plasmus was stronger, maybe too strong.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled as she flew over towards him. From behind Overload grabbed Starfire by the leg and shocked her. It was the strongest shock she had ever felt in her life. It paralyzed her instantly.

Raven had a shield up in front of her protecting her from Overloads dangerous electric tentacles.

No matter what animal Beast Boy turned into, it was no good. Cinderblock was just too big. Beast boy transformed into a T-Rex and started giving Cinderblock a run for his money. That all ended abruptly when Cinderblock turned and hit Beast Boy so hard with his giant fist, he knocked BB through 4 cement walls.

The only Titan left was Raven. Cinderblock and Overload turned to Raven. They began attacking her. She tried to fight them both, but between getting the pounding of her life from Cinderblock and shocked by Overload, it was too much. With one final punch from Cinderblock, Raven was on the ground, rolling in pain.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth..." Raven was cut off, "We'll be having none of that pretty girl..." Slade said in an evil yet seductive monotone. Raven was too hurt to use her powers. She was terrified.

Robin managed to crawl out of Plasmus, and over to a crate. He stood up by Slade.

"Get away from her!" Robin shouted in a rough, angry voice...

"Wait your turn, I've got plans for your pretty little girlfriend."

"No, Raven!" Robin shouted.

Slade turned from Raven and went to fight Robin. He looked at him with fierce evil eyes, Intent on doing more than just fighting. He planned on making him suffer.

Slade went over to Robin and kicked him in the side as hard as he could. Robin rolled over and grunted in pain. Slade picked him up by his short, smooth, jet black hair. He then threw him into a cement wall. Robin cried out in pain.

The other Titans were powerless to stop Slade's evil tyranny. Slade took one look at Raven as she was struggling to get free.

"You're coming with me," He said in a dark whisper.

"NO!" Raven shouted.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice my dear, Cinderblock..."

Cinderblock went over to Raven and started to pick her up. She tried to fight back but was too weak.

Slade laugh under his breath as Cinderblock picked up Raven and began to walk into the shadows.

Overload disappeared into the darkness as well. Plasmus dropped the unconscious Titans and fled off in the same direction Slade was going.

Four Titans lay unconscious on the cold cement and one Titan missing.


	2. He Won't Stop Til' She's Safe

"Ughh...where am I...wait where's Raven?!" Robin said in a raspy, scared voice, while the other Titans were groggy, Cyborg came to and said.."I-I can't get a lock on her communicator...something's jamming the signal.."

"Get a lock...she's with Slade and every minute counts, Starfire and Beast Boy check the skies, Cyborg try to find out where he is keeping Raven, you search on foot."

"What about you Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm going after Slade." Robin said in a determined voice.

Robin took off into a dark alley in search of Raven. Robin would never admit it, but he always felt very overprotective of Raven, he didn't know why either. 'Raven please don't be hurt' he thought as he continued to run in search of his friend...or was she perhaps more than a friend...He didn't have time to worry about that now, his main concern was finding Slade.

Meanwhile, in the sky Star and BB searched every nook and cranny they could from the sky, they were determined to find their friend...no matter what it took.

"I hope our friend is okay." Starfire said to BeastBoy.

"Me too Star, me too." He replied.

After two hours of searching, "Titans report, have you guys found anything yet? Over."

"Our search has been most unsuccessful friend." Starfire replied.

"Yeah, ditto we've searched half the city for Slade and nothing." BeastBoy said into the communicator.

BB and Star's words cut through Robin, "Cyborg have you gotten anything yet?" Robin asked desperately.

"No man it seems as though there is a signal jamming her communicator but I can't locate where it's coming from." Cyborg said worried for his friend.

Raven was close to Cyborg, she was kind of a sister to him, and Cyborg of all people would do anything to protect her...well maybe one more person, Robin. He would take a bullet for any of his friends but he had a particular soft spot for Raven.

"You guys go home and rest it's getting late, I'll keep searching, Cyborg let me know if you get any leads. Robin Out!"

Meanwhile

"Let me go!" Raven shouted.

"What's the matter pretty girl?" Slade's voice sounded very sadistic.

"Get away from me you freak!" Raven hissed back at Slade.

"Temper, temper young lady... you know you should really learn to control it better." Slade said to her in a smart tone.

"Don't you EVER tell me how to control my emotions you sick bastard!" Raven shouted in rage.

He laughed to his self and turned away from her.

"Now that I have you Robin will come running and I'll have him right where I want him." Slade spoke out.

"What do you want with Robin?" She said angrily.

"Revenge." He said in a deep strong voice. He started to walk away.

"You see I'm using you as sort of 'live bait', you are merely a pawn, now that I have you he'll be more determined to find you, and that will lead him right to me… then I can destroy him." Slade's voice was cold and monotone.

No! Don't hurt him." She said desperately.

"Well why not?" Slade asked as though he was messing with her.

"You just can't!" Raven shouted back.

"I can do whatever I please," He said to her. Then he viciously struck Raven with a fist in the stomach. She peeled over in pain. Raven was in for more of a beating than she could possibly imagine.

'Robin...I need you...please…'

Robin felt something...he felt as though something bad had happened to Raven. Raven and Robin always had that connection ever since she had been in his mind. Ever since she saw things through his eyes, felt his feeling, and saw his thoughts and memories. It was a connection that no one would understand, how could anyone? He knew he had to find her, he had to..

He heard a scream come from a distance.

'That sounds like Raven!' He thought, he started to panic.

He wondered where the sound had come from, then he heard a loud thud he looked to his left and saw a building where he thought he had heard the noise come from. It was dark and quiet, then out of nowhere...

"Robin Robin Robin...we meet again." Slade said laughing slightly.

"SLADE! Where's Raven?" He asked angrily.

Robin could hardly spit out the question.

"Oh the pretty girl is just in pain that's all," he had a very evil laugh.

"STOP!" "Tell me what you want just please let her go" Robin pleaded.

"It's quite simple Robin, you see I want-..." Slade was cut off by Starfire's Starbolts hitting him in the face.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Cyborg yelled and charged at Slade soon followed by BB. Robin took his chance, he cautiously searched for Raven until he heard her groan.

"Raven!" He yelled.

He ran up to her and put his arm around her. She seemed very hurt, she was coughing up blood. Robin hated to see her in pain.

"Raven are you ok? Can you hear me?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Uhh...Robin..." She opened up her deep violet eyes and just stared in to Robin's eyes, sort of mesmerized.

"Raven what did he do to you?" But before she could answer she lost consciousness.

By that time the Titans nearly had Slade defeated, "You win this time, but I'm coming back, You won't know what hit you.."

Then Slade vanished in to the shadows...no trace what-so-ever left of him. The Titans just stared at each other then at Raven. Robin was quite, he stared off into the shadows, speechless.

"We have to get her home now." Cyborg said, he could tell how bad it was just by looking at her.

Robin instantly snapped back into the real world.

"It's going to be alright Raven, I promise."

Those were the last words she heard from Robin. Then she slipped into a deep sleep, all she could dream about was Robin...

They got her into the Medical room of the tower. Robin took a cloth and gently wiped the blood off of her pale face. Cyborg took off her cape and hung it up on the coat rack on the other side of the room for her. The Titans were quite. Robin sat at her side for quite some time. He was the last one to leave the room when everyone else got tired. He eventually got tired and slowly walked to his room.

He got in his room and took off his shoes and belt. He put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He laid down in bed and stared at the celling, before he knew it he was asleep.

Robin was woken up by a nightmare that he had. He was breathing heavily, he got up and walked in to check on Raven and saw that she was in a very peaceful sleep, he wondered what she might be dreaming about. He just wanted to check up on her and make sure she was alright, but he somehow couldn't force himself to leave the room.

He walked up to her bed, stroked her face, and said,

"Raven if you can hear me...I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I've always felt very close and protective of you and I've been afraid to tell you. You're my best friend and I hate to see you like this...It hurts me inside. If anyone could punish me, the worst way to do so would be me witnessing you like this, hurt, alone, and in pain. I promise I'll always be here to take care of you." Robin took a seat next to her bed and just sat there for a minute til' he fell asleep.

Sleep hit him like a ton of bricks, Raven was in his dreams. But it didn't feel like a dream, and if it was he never wanted to wake up from it.


	3. The Kiss That Told The Truth

Robin awoke and realized that he had not left Raven's side. He rubbed his eyes, got up and walked around for a bit. Then he turned towards Raven, "Raven?"... She opened up her eyes. She turned her head in the direction she heard the voice come from.

'Robin is here...with me...' She started to blush slightly, but luckily Robin didn't catch it at first.

"Robin..." she said weakly. "It's ok Raven you're here safe with me." He shot a smile at her, she smiled in return.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said sort of depressed, "Every minute you we're with Slade I wondered if you were dead...well..er..I mean I know you can take care of yourself...and stuff." He was blushing, badly.

Raven sat up letting those words sink in. "Raven? I would like to show you something." Raven shot him a very confused look, what could _he_ want to show her. Robin turned around so that Raven couldn't see him, he reached up to his face, pulled his mask off and then turned towards her. "I've wanted to show you who I really am for a while." Raven was absolutely stunned by what she saw. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She was mesmerized.

"Uh Raven...earth to Raven, you alright?" he asked puzzled. She immediately snapped out of her trance, "Uh sorry." She was blushing, she turned away so Robin could not see her face.

"Um...I need to stretch my legs." "No you should stay in bed, please." Robin argued. "Robin I think I'll be fine." "Uh, here let me help you." he said with a smile on his face.

He went over to her, wrapped his arm around her side, and grabbed her hand, he couldn't help but blush, neither could Raven.

Robin was still without a mask. They just stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

Raven forgot about the pain coursing through her body and focused on Robin. She had never seen Robin without a mask.

"I was so worried about you. You know we've known each other for about 10 years. I met you when I was 11 years old. I think you were 9 years old back then. We've had some pretty crazy times. I remember your sixteenth birthday. You didn't want to celebrate and we couldn't figure out why. I remember all of the things that we did to keep you safe. If anything like that would ever happen again, I won't hesitate to do it all again. We have grown so close these past 10 years and I've had a secret that I have been keeping from you for a while. Since it's just you and I right now I figured I would finally come out and tell you. " He said to her.

"Raven...I...um well...I"

"What is it Robin?" She asked, but she never got an answer instead he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss went on for a minute before Robin pulled away. He pulled her off the bed and let go of her hand he had been holding for what seemed like an eternity.

"I think that I am in love with you Rachel." She was stunned, He actually had feelings for her. She has had feelings for Robin for a long time, but she kept them hid along with all of her other emotions. It was dangerous if everyone knew what she was feeling. Her worst fear since she had a crush on Robin was that he could never love her back, because she was different. She was small and slender, pale and boring, how could someone so outgoing as him love a woman like her?

Her head spun for a second as all of these thoughts circled through her mind. She was feeling so many emotions right now, she was straining herself to control them. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How would she be loved she thought. She was blushing and so was Robin.

"Uh I'm so sorry Raven, I know you probably don't like me like that, and that was an inexcusable move on my behalf...I'm sorry." He could hardly talk.

"Robin..." He got up, took a few steps away from her and stared at the ground for a minute. There were so many thoughts racing through his head. "Oh god, what if she doesn't love me back, I just made a big mistake." He knew deep inside that he had to tell her and show her how he felt about her. If he didn't he would never know if she felt the same way about him.

Raven walked gingerly over to him, took his hand, and spun him around, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Robin...I..." Then she leaned up and kissed him back. It was the best moment in Robin's life, Raven, the girl he had had a major crush on since they first met, and a girl that he knew probably wouldn't feel the same way about him, actually kissed him.

They pulled back and just stared at each other, it was getting lighter, sunrise. He helped her over to the massive window overlooking Jump City and watched the sun come up. He had his hand in hers.


	4. Uncontrollable Love

Raven stood there with her hand in Robin's. They were both admiring the beautiful sunrise.

"We better go get some food." Robin whispered in her ear.

"Maybe just some tea for me." She said back quietly.

"Alright then." Robin smiled.

They kissed each other again and he walked her to the kitchen, she was limping because she had not given herself more time to recover. Robin noticed her limping, so he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. She was so light he had no problem at all picking her up.

She held on tight to him, she didn't want to let him go. He was so strong, agile, and he had a nice smell to him that she couldn't resist.

"Morning guys!" Robin says with a grin on his face.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Cyborg shot her a smile, She smiled back at him.

"Dude, what's up Raven, you feeling ok?" BB was curious about his friend, but before she had time to reply Starfire flew over and gave her a great big hug, "Friend I'm glad to see you unharmed!" Starfire shouted with glee.

"Well I'm almost unharmed." Raven said, referring to Star and her bear hugs.

Raven went to go take a step into the main room of the tower, but her leg gave out. Robin was there to catch her, he always would be.

"Hey Rae are you ok?" Cyborg was concerned about his best friend, "Yeah...I'm fine," she hesitated then she looked at Robin and mumbled between them, "I am now." Robin gave her a wink and picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"I'll make you your tea Raven." Robin said. "Alright." She said.

While Robin was in the kitchen making her tea, she couldn't help but think about their kisses. He was so gentle yet passionate.

"Here you go Raven." Robin handed her a cup of tea, she took a sip, 'Wow this is better than when I make my own tea' she thought to herself.

"Why thank you." he smiled and winked at her, she blushed when she remembered their thoughts were partially connected. She could always hear what he was thinking and he could always hear what she was thinking. Their minds formed a bond, they had to. Everyone else though that Robin was going crazy because he was the only one that could see, hear, and feel Slade.

Robin put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, the Titans all caught it.

"Well it's about time." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Dude!" That was the only word BB could manage to spit out.

"Glorious friends!" Star was happy for her friends. Robin and Raven blushed at the same time.

"Cyborg, can you get me some medical wrap for Raven's leg?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing Robin." Cyborg said gladly.

"Robin...You-" He placed a finger over her mouth to shush her.

"Raven you used up a lot of energy trying to heal yourself up, I think you should let your body heal itself for once." He smiled at her. It was true, she was weak, but she didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Yo Robin I got it, I'll fix ya up real quick Rae." Cyborg was always the one to play doctor. "Here let me see your leg." Robin helped her lift her leg up, Cyborg wrapped up her ankle.

"There ya go." Cyborg said.

"Thanks Cyborg." She said back.

"No problem Rae." He smiled.

"So did you get any new leads on Slade yet Cyborg?" Robin curiously asked.

"No man I haven't been able to find any trace of him since we stormed in on him and scared him off." Cyborg held up his arm and clicked a few buttons...Then the alarm sounded.

"Titans Trouble!" Robin shouted, "No Raven, you and me have to stay here."

"Why don't you go, I can stay here by myself." She said confidently.

"I have to stay here with you so you don't try to come and help and get hurt even worse than what you already are." Robin's face was very serious. She rolled her eyes, "Alright." She hated fighting but there was no sense arguing with him, he wouldn't let her leave in the condition she was in.

"Robin I have to go meditate, I haven't meditated in a few days and its taking its toll on me." She said desperately.

He shook his head and helped her to her room. She closed the door behind her. He stood there for a brief moment then walked out into the living room.

Raven was left alone to meditate for a few hours, Robin came by to check on her every-so-often, but that was it, he knew she needed her privacy, especially with everything that just happened, he knew she needed time to clear her mind and get her strength up.

Finally after two and a half hours she came out of her room, the other Titans were home.

"Control Freak broke out of jail again." Starfire told Robin. He shook his head.

She walked into the living room where all of the other Titans were.

"You feeling better?" Robin was curious.

"Yes, actually I feel much more stable now." She said in a dull voice.

She went into the kitchen to make some tea, she was still limping but it seemed to have no effect on her.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over the gamestation as usual, and Starfire was the ref. Robin went over to the kitchen where Raven was standing and wrapped his arm around her waist, he noticed that she smelled quite fresh, she must have just got out of the shower. He stood with her, then they went over to the table and sat across from each other, Robin has his music up to drown out all the yelling with Cyborg and BB, and Raven was reading her book, she hadn't read in a while.

That night, Raven went onto her room to meditate, she had her window open, it was a very beautiful night in Jump City. "Azarath Metrion Zint..." "Psss, Hey Raven." 'Robin' she instantly thought, she snapped out of her trance and went over to the window.

"What are you doing lurking outside the tower inconspicuously?" She raised an eyebrow to him.

"I wanted to show you something, you always meditate at night, I've noticed you never get a chance to do things you _want_ to do, but instead you always make yourself do things you _have_ to do. Here take my hand." He said and extended his hand out to her.

He reached out into her room from the outside, he had one foot on her window and the other just hanging there, he was hanging on to his grappling hook.

She gladly took his hand, "Hold on tight." He said to her.

She did just that, without hesitation. He pulled them up to the roof, kicked off the side of the tower, and flipped on to the roof. He took her hand and led her to the other side of the tower near the edge. He lay on the roof and pulled her down with him.

"Look, I think this is one of the clearest and most beautiful nights ever, perfect to go with a beautiful girl." He smiled. "I haven't seen as many stars in the sky since we went to space to go look for Starfire." She said awed.

They stared at the stars for a while, Robin rolled over and kissed Raven. Then took her hand and pulled her up into his arms. He could see she was very tired, they talked a lot in the time they were up on the roof. They talked about old memories and the past in general. She started to fall asleep.

He jumped into her room with her in his arms, she was asleep. He walked over to her bed and gently laid her down, and covered her up. He kissed her forehead. Robin then went over and shut her window, took one last look at her and exited her room.

He checked the clock they had been up on the roof for 2 hours, it was around 1:30am now.

Robin entered his room, striped down to a t-shirt and boxers and got on his bed. He laid there on his back for a minute, all he could think about was her. Soon he fell asleep, and realized that he was absolutely crazy for Raven.


	5. The Perfect Day and The Perfect Dream

_Robin NO! Come back please. "I'm sorry Raven, it's over. Nothing more we can do about it." Please don't leave me! Raven's hands slipped out of Robin's, she began to fall._

Raven was screaming, then she woke up, breathing heavily, "Raven!" Robin came flying into her room, he wrapped his long arms around her body, "What's the matter sweetheart?" He asked panicked.

She was crying. Raven _NEVER_ cries. She threw her head into his shirt and began to quietly sob. Robin held her rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down.

"Shh it was just a dream." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Oh Robin!" She sobbed. "It's ok, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere til' you tell me to." He said to her.

It took Raven a few minutes to get calmed down, but she eventually settled down, she began to tell him about the horrible nightmare she had.

"You were holding on to me, then you said it was over, then you let go and I fell, after you promised you wouldn't leave me." She broke into a few more sobs, which cut through Robin, he hated to see her cry.

"Sweetheart, I told you I'd always be here for you, and I will," He began to recite a phrase from Romeo and Juliet, _"It is the east and Raven is the sun."_ He, of course substituted Juliet for Raven. "You are the sun, because you will always shine in my world, you will always be with me." He said to her.

There was silence for a bit, as he just held her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest.

Robin went to get up, "Wait, don't go, please." She said.

He couldn't say no, not now, or ever to her pleads. "I'll stay here for as long as you'd like me to Raven." He said smiling at her.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She hugged him. He went and sat up on her bed, she was half covered up, she had wore black shorts and a tank top which the straps were about a centimeter in width. She laid her head on his chest and placed her hand in his, while her other hand was under her pillow.

It was 3:46am. He was tired, but she had already fallen asleep, he didn't want to leave her, so he just stayed there the rest of the night. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there, until he fell asleep.

Robin opened up his eyes and gazed over at the clock, 7:00am. Perfect. He always got up at dawn to get his morning training in. He went to get out of bed, but Raven caught him, "Hey you." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, for staying with me Robin." She said groggy.

"You're welcome love." He replied.

"Hey I'm going to go get some training in ok, I think you need a day to catch up on things."

"Ok, but later I..." She was cut off, "I know." He winked at her, then he got up stretched and ran over to his room to put on some clothes.

Raven went to her closet, and put on her clothes. Then she went in took a hot shower, and got breakfast.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg said to her in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Cy." she said playfully mocking him.

Beast Boy was still sleeping, he slept in late usually, but that's typical for a 17 year old boy. Cyborg was the oldest he is 23, Robin was 21, Raven was 19, and Starfire was 18. Beast Boy was sort of the annoying little brother of the team, always oversleeping and making a mess.

After Raven had some waffles and tea, she went up to her room to meditate for an hour or two. When she was done it was around lunch time, but she didn't care, she hardly ever ate lunch unless they went out to eat. So instead she did a little bit of reading, until she heard a knocking at her door.

"Come in." She said, of course it was Robin.

"Come on, let's go." He said cheerfully.

"Uh where are we going?" She asked confused.

"You'll see." He winked at her.

She closed her book, set it on her bed, got up and walked over to Robin. He took her hand, and they walked into the main room.

"We're all going on a picnic at the park." Robin told her. She had forgotten how beautiful it was outside.

"Where's the tofu dogs?" BB asked.

"Man nobody wants your tofu." Cyborg said back, "I do! Help me find the soy sauce." BB shouted.

"Oh I am excited to have a day of the fun with all of you my friends!" Star was the most excited of them all.

"It'll be fun." Raven said and smiled as she looked at Robin.

When they arrived, Cy and BB immediately went into playing a game of Stankball, while Star played the ref. Raven and Robin were left, they were sitting on a grassy hill under a tree, overlooking the rest of the park, it wasn't a big hill, but it did overlook the park.

Robin laid next to Raven, cuddling with her. 'What a perfect day.' He thought to himself.

They got up later and ate lunch with the rest of the team. After lunch the boys got together and played fooball, yes foo-ball. The Titans own version of football. Raven and Starfire got to have to girl time and talk for a while. Raven really opened up to Star, she told her much about her feelings, usually she would never even dare to try to explain her feelings to someone else.

Since Raven started dating Robin, she felt different, she felt new, she felt happy. That was something she never was, she could never afford to let her friends see her true emotions. Since the kiss, Raven felt good, and she was meditating less as well. Robin felt more relaxed, and not tense, like he usually does. It was a great change for both of them.

As evening arrived, the Titans packed up and headed home, it had been a great day for all of them, no crime, and they got to relax and have fun.

When they arrived home, Robin walked Raven to her room.

"Today was great Rich-Uh I mean Robin." She said to him.

"I feel the same way." He then leaned down and kissed her soft lips, he didn't want to stop, but he had to. "Goodnight Raven." "Goodnight Robin."

Robin make sure that she was covered and then left her room.

Tonight, Raven didn't have a nightmare, it was a good dream,

_"Do you Richard Grayson take Rachel Roth to be you wife, to have and to hold, forever and for always, til' death do you part." The preacher man spoke, "I do." "And do you Rachel Roth take Richard Grayson as you husband, to have and to hold, forever and for always til death do you part." "I do." "Then by the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." They kissed, then Robin leaned down and whispered into Raven's ear, "Even death will not do us part."_


	6. Walk Out The Door

She wanted so bad for the dream to be real, but unfortunately it wasn't, not yet at least.

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She eventually snapped out of her little daydreaming and got up and got dressed. She wanted to tell Robin about the dream. She walked to the shower like she did each morning. After she got out of her usual morning shower, she went into the main room to find Robin, luckily enough he had just about stepped outside the main room, he caught her.

"Robin can we chat?" She asked.

"Of course we can sweetheart." He sounded worried.

He took her hand and led her to his room, then he went over to his bed and sat down, leaving Raven standing.

"So what are you going to talk to me about Raven?" He asked curiously

"Well I had this dream last night, and you were in it, it was...," she hesitated, "At a wedding, our wedding, everything was perfect, the preacher said the whole 'Do you take so-and-so to be your husband and vice versa, til death do us part,' we both said I do, and then you kissed me, and whispered into my ear, 'Even death will not do us part.' You don't know how bad I wanted that dream to be." she sighed,

"You know Raven, I had the exact same dream." He said.

He leaned up and kissed her for what seemed like an hour, and he told her something she kind of didn't want to hear, "I'm going to go train with the Titans East for a month or so, if Slade ever comes to hurt you, I want to be ready."

She just stared at him, "A whole month?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Raven, but if it means I'll be able to prevent Slade from hurting you, then it must be done, the other Titans know about it already I told Cyborg to watch out for you, but you're a big girl. He'll be here to protect you if I can't be. I just want you to be safe." He explained.

He said his goodbyes, and kissed Raven one last time before he left, then he turned around and walked out the door. She knew where he was going to be at, but she wouldn't be able to see him for a whole month, and he had asked her if he could be left alone and not bothered.

She felt lonely, but not overly depressed. Robin wouldn't be able to caress her for a while, and she didn't like that, but she had to deal with it.

She continued on with the rest of the day as normal, but when nightfall came, all she could think of is Robin.

She fell into a deep sleep, she was drained, she hadn't meditated all day, and didn't want to, she was just tired. She fell asleep and had the same dream again, this time she woke up crying.

She knew why she was crying, she hadn't meditated in a while and her emotions were getting harder to control. She sat up and looked around her room, then she took a deep breath and began meditating.

As she meditated, she felt herself become calmer, and better able to control her emotions...almost too calm. After 3 straight hours of meditating, she was out.

This time Raven had no dream, just a deep peaceful sleep.

In the morning, she got up feeling better than she had the previous night. She stretched and went up to the roof of the tower to meditate some more.

The month dragged on slowly, she seemed more able to control her emotions, now that she has time to meditate more often. She missed him more and more every day, but she knew he would be ok. She spent most of her newly found time meditating and reading. She had fallen behind on her books. She had a mini library in her room, all filled with dark and depressing books, some of which she had read and other were left untouched.

**That night**

She quietly went up to her room, she had lost pretty much all sense of time and what day it was, that was unusual for her. Raven sat on her bed, and looked out the window, she didn't know how long he had been gone, nor how long til he came back. She laid on her bed and she fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

Raven had heard a noise in her semi-heavy sleep, but paid no mind to it, she had left her window open to let in the night's cool crisp air. It was a full moon tonight. She rolled over so that she was facing the window, she had the bright moonlight in her face and the light made it glisten like a thousand tiny diamonds were glued to her face.

A subtle gust of wind came blowing in, it was cool, but Raven didn't mind the coolness. She heard another noise, but was too tired to check it out. She felt a semi cold hand stroke her face, her eyes creaked open all she could see is a silhouette of a guy. He stepped into the moonlight, and to her surprise, it was Robin.

She instantly woke up and threw a hug around him. He kissed her cheek, and held her there for a very long time, "I'm glad to see you Richard." She said, he voice was muffled in his chest. "And I am glad to see you Rachel." He shot a grin at her.

He was stronger indeed, she could feel it, and see it. He didn't have his mask on, He only took it off to shower and when he was with Raven. His brilliantly blue eyes seemed like glowing sapphires in the moonlight.

She looked up into his eyes and he looked down into her eyes, it was a perfect moment, one they would want to remember forever, a beautiful moment.

He held her for a few hours and talked about all of his training and hard work. She was getting sleepy.

"I have to go, goodnight love, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her very passionately, then walked out of her room.

'Wow, he's back.' She thought to herself. 'I'm so glad that he is safe.' With that she rolled over into the moonlight, and fell asleep.


	7. Surprises Of Love

Three years passed. The Titan's grew older and stronger. The began to train new Titans on their training course. Crime seemed to slow down over time. The Titans had more time to be…normal. Robin and Raven's relationship grew deeper and deeper with each passing day. Raven was ready to take her relationship with Robin to the next level, but she was unsure if he wanted the same thing. On some nights she would dream of her wedding and how perfect it would be. She never told Robin because she was afraid he wasn't ready.

It was night time, Raven was in her room. It was a nice night out. The full moon's light shining in through her window. She got up off of her bed and walked over and leaned against the side of the window. Robin entered through her open door. He walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She embraced him.

"It's such a beautiful night tonight, the moonlight glistening on you makes you look even more beautiful than you already are." He said to her as he started to kiss her next. She smiled.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. He stared back at her. He moved his head slowly towards hers and kissed her, he didn't stop. They started to kiss more passionately. He ran his hand down her left side and held her face with his right hand. He moved her over to the bed and laid her down on her back without removing his lips from hers. He began unbuttoning her shirt. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Even her body sparkled in the moonlight.

He kissed her neck and unhooked her bra. She took his shirt off. "I love you." He said to her. "I love you." She said back. They continued through night.

4 months passed, Raven was getting strange cravings, but nothing extreme. Robin was a whole new guy since the fight a couple of years ago. He did anything and everything Raven wanted him to, which wasn't much.

"Robin can you go to the store to get me some oatmeal, I'm having some weird cravings lately and that's what I want." "Alright Rae." He said. He shot down to the store and picked up some oatmeal and other things. He wasted no time getting back.

"Here you go." "Thanks Robin." She said. She went over to the kitchen and began making her oatmeal. Raven didn't usually eat oatmeal, she didn't like it that much, but she did now for some reason.

She finished her food and went to go meditate, she shot a look at the calendar, and just stared, 'My period is a week late.' she thought to herself. "Oh no!" She said to herself, "It all makes sense, the cravings and my late period...I can't be..." She dared not to say those words.

She went to Star's room and knocked on her door, "Star...uh want to go to the mall with me?" She asked hesitantly. "Oh yes friend!" Star was excited.

Raven and Star made their was down to the mall, "Uhh, I have to grab something Star, wait here." Raven said swiftly. Star waited there for a few minutes.

Raven went over to the isle with pregnancy test and picked one up, she hoped it wasn't true.

"Alright Star I got what I needed, let's go home." She said. On the way home they talked about various things. They arrived and Raven instantly shot to the bathroom, she bumped into Robin, "Woah speedy, where are you off to?" He said kindly, "Uhh...I have to check something." She said. He stepped out of her way, and she went into the bathroom.

She took the pregnancy test and impatiently waited for the results, "Raven are you ok?" Robin shouted into the bathroom, "Um...I'm fine, I just need a minute." She said.

The test was complete, she glanced down at the test. She was pregnant. She started to cry, she wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother, and she couldn't tell Robin yet, but she knew he would find out eventually.

"Raven can I come in?" Robin asked. "Yes..." She mumbled. "What's the matter sweetheart?" He asked. "Robin...I...I'm...I'm pregnant." She said. Robin sat for a minute and smiled.

"Robin how are we going to do this? We are still fighting crime?" She asked desperately.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be alright, I promise. I know we are still fighting crime, but maybe that has changed. Things have slowed down over the years. Maybe it is time for us to start living a normal life." He said to her in a soft voice.

With that Robin then grabbed her hand, got down on one knee and said, "Rachel Roth I love you with all my heart. I promise to hold you and love you forever, I'll die for you and give you anything you ever possibly could have dreamed of, I'll love you and our little child with all my heart and the day I stop loving you two is the day I die, but even then I will continue to love you, Rachel Roth, will you marry me? " He asked as he pulled out a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

The ring was silver, it had three diamonds in it, one bigger diamond in the middle and one smaller diamond on each side. The ring was stunningly beautiful.

Raven just stood there, tears welling out of her eyes, she was so overpowered with emotions, all she could say is, "Yes."


	8. Life And Death

"Raven, are you you ok?" Cyborg asked her. "No...go away..." "Where is she?" Robin rushed into the bathroom. Raven was sick. "Hey hey...it's ok, just calm down." Robin comforted her.

"Boy that baby isn't showing any mercy. We've tried al sorts of food, but he doesn't like anything." Robin told her.

"Tell me something I don't know genious." She said quezzy.

Robin sat up with her through the night, she was sick, but she'd make it. The baby was not wanting any food that Raven was taking in. The only thing that would work is liquids. But the baby was draining everything she had, she had lost weight, lots of it.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Robin said.

He led her on to her bed, and she rolled on her side, and Robin lay beside her his arm wrapped around her. It was very comforting. This was pretty much the only time the baby settled down.

Raven and Robin lay there for a bit, before they both fell asleep. Raven didn't dream this time, like she usually did, she just fell in to a mysterious deep deep sleep. While Robin was a light sleeper on the other hand.

Morning came, Robin woke up and went out for a morning run, as he always did. when he got back he came and checked on Raven. He found her lying on the floor, moaning in pain. He rushed over to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Raven are you ok, speak to me." She slowly opened her eyes. "...I...tried to get out of bed, but my legs are so weak..." She managed to spit out. "Is the baby ok?" He asked in a panic. "Yes, the baby is fine, but he's draining me, Robin..." "Shh I'm here, I'll go get Cy-." "No Robin, he wouldn't know what to do for a pregnancy..." "Oh...What can I do for you then?" "Get me a doctor." "I'm on it." He said to her and left the room.

'Oh baby, I don't know what you're doing, but whatever it is, it's making me very sick, can't you just be a good baby, and eat what I give you?' She thought to herself.

Robin re-entered the room, "He said to try pure-aid foods, instead of solid, he's a very picky baby." Robin told her. "Wow I wish we would have called him sooner, this is literately killing me." "Not on my watch, I'll be here anytime you need me. I hate to see you like this." "I know."

Raven is now at the beginning of her 9th month in her pregnancy.

"Raven, sweetheart, stop crying, it's ok." Robin said as he held her hand. She was in the hospital for a few days already. She was in alot of pain.

All of her friends were by her side, they didn't want to leave, for anything. Raven was strong, but the baby was draining her of everything she had, she barely had enough strength to lift a glass of water. But she tried with all of her might.

"Ohh!" Raven shouted, and started to scream in pain. "Doctor!" Robin called out, He ran into the room, "I'll have to ask you guys to leave, the nurses need in here, she's going into labor." The doctor said. They did as he said, without any hassle.

Three nurses rushed into the room, they got her ready for the birth. She screamed and pushed. The Titans could hear her screams of pain, and this espeically tore through Robin, he was powerless to do anything.

"Listen to me sweety, I need you to push as often as you can ok?" The doctor said. "She screamed as she pushed. Her heart rate started to drop rapidly. "Get some oxygen in her!" One of the nurses yelled. They placed a oxygen mask over her face. It didn't help.

The baby was almost completely out, she was losing her strength, and gave some last gut-wrenching scream, and the baby was out.

"Her heart stopped! Get the defibrulator!" The doc shouted. One nurse took care of the baby while the other 2 helped with Raven. "Clear!" He shocked her body. Nothing. "CLEAR!" Still nothing. "One more time..." He said sadly. "Clear!" Nothing.

"How is the baby," One nurse asked, "The baby is fine, very healthy." "I'm calling it," I'll be back the doctor said.

He entered the waiting room. Robin jumped up "Is she ok, how's the baby?" "The baby is fine, it's alittle girl 6 pounds 4 ounces, she is very beautiful." "I have some bad news tho. Your fiannce didn't make it through the child birth, it took a very great toll on her body. I'm very sorry."

Robin stared at the doctor in disbelief, Starfire leaned into BB's arms and began to sob. Robin followed the doctor into Raven's room. He took a look at his baby, and then went over very slowly to Raven's side. He knelt down, and picked up her cold hand. Tears welled over his eyes. "Raven...you can't be dead, you have so much to live for, our baby girl, us, your mother, our friends..." He started to cry. "Please." "Don't leave me Rachel...please. I need you, I...I love you. Please don't leave me." He said, then he leaned over and kissed her lips one last time.

He sat at her bed holding her hand, his head was hidden by his other arm. The heartmonitor started to beep slowly, he looked up and saw it and couldn't believe his eyes. The heart beat grew stronger, but still not normal. She very slowly turned her head, and opened her bloodshot eyes to Robin. "Raven?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Where's my baby?" The doctor couldn't believe his eyes either, she had come back from full cardiac arrest. He picked up her baby, and gently lay her in Raven's arms.

"Her name is Grace Isabella Grayson." Raven said weakly. The rest of the team came in absolutely stunned. Starfire jumped with joy. "It's a miricle!" Cyborg said. Raven heard him, "That's why I named her Grace. She is a miricle to me, and she helped me to come back. I was dead, but I kind of wasn't I kept seeing her, hearing her, and that made me fight off complete death." Raven said.

Robin leaned over and kissed his new baby girl, and his fiannce. The rest of the team smiled.


	9. Beautiful Things

Raven lay in bed with her baby girl. What a beautiful sight. Robin ofcourse was right by her side holding her hand and admiring his new baby. He couldn't believe it. He was auctually a daddy. The thought kindof scared him...She'll be 16 and she'll be bringing home a boy...whos ass he would have to kick if he even looked at her wrong.

"She's so beautiful." Robin said staring into her deep blue eyes. She was little, like Raven, she had dark purple hair, and blueish-purple eyes. She had alittle bit of color in her skin, more like Robin, but her face closely resembled Raven's face.

"Wow dude..." BB said. "Oh glorious friends! The newborn is most pretty!" Starfire said loudly. "Congrats." Cyborg said.

"Thanks you guys.." Robin said.

Later on that day the baby was cleared to be taken home. The new parents were overjoyed.

They had to get everything set up...the crib, they had to go find the bottles that had been put away, and various other things.

They got home, baby Grace was very quiet, she didn't cry at all, she just smiled. That was a bit strange, but they didn't worry about it yet. All she seemed to want to do is sleep, Raven had no problem with that tho.

The night went on, Raven fell asleep with the baby in her arms, she was sitting up in a chair in the kitchen. Robin fell asleep in the chair directly across from Raven and the baby. The baby began to cry, this startled Raven slightly, she wrapped her hands around the baby, and got up and changed the baby. Soon after that she fed Grace. Soon after that she fell back asleep with Raven and slept soundly through the night.

Raven woke up in pain. Her back was hurting from sleeping upright in the chair. But the baby was sleeping on Raven's chest. Raven just rocked her and the baby in the chair and stared out the giant window.

The sun was just comming up, everything was dark, then turned a yellowish tint, she could see the sun break through the horizon and the sun beams zig zag through the gaps between buildings. The sky was a very pretty yellow-orange color, and faded to blue eventually as you looked further from the sun.

"Morning love."Robin said in a gentle wisper. She turned her head and gazed at him, she was still awed by the sunrise. "It is beautiful isnt it?" Robin asked. Raven just shook her head.

The baby started to fuss, then finally opened her eyes, she looked around and then began crying softly. "Here let me see her." Robin said. Ravem carefully handed Grace over to Robin. Robin took her in his arms and just rocked her from side to side. "Shhh...daddy's here baby girl." Robin wispered. "Rachel, why dont you go lay down for a while, I'll take care of her." Robin told her. "What if she's hungry." Raven said back blankly. "Oh...then I guess I'll come and wake you up then." Robin said and chuckled lightly.

Raven got up, stretched, and then headed for her room, she was off to meditate, she hadn't done that in a while.

Robin sat with his daughter, he began to smell something, she needed changed... He reluctantly got up and went over to the changing table. "Ok Robin...she's your kid, you can do this, deep breaths..." He mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath, and began changing her.

"Wow. That wasn't that hard." He said to himself, "Maybe I am cut out to be a dad." He smiled to himself. He was proud.

Later on Raven came out of her room, she seemed like a new person, she must have snuck a shower somewhere along the line, he could smell her freshly washed hair from across the room...it smelled so good.

"How's my girl?" Raven asked. "She's wide awake." Robin said to her. "You know Raven...we haven't got married yet...and we have already had our first kid." Robin said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know, I was just about to bring that up to you." Raven said to him. There was scilence for a bit. "What about today?" Robin said. He got a look back that could stop time. He knew what she was thinking. "What?" Robin asked in a playful voice. She just leaned over and hit him. "Ouch...what did you do that for?" Robin said playfully.

He went over to Raven and wrapped his hands around her waist and puller her in towards him. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "You have got to be joking." Raven said refering to them getting married that day. He just winked at her and leaned down and kissed her passionately.


	10. The Day That Shook The Tower

Robin pulled away and just stared into Raven's eyes. "Robin." She said. "What? I'm not joking." He said in a playful voice. "Yes you are. I've been living with you long enough to know when your joking." She told him. Then she pushed him on to the couch. She walked over to her kid and picked her up.

"How's my girl?" Raven asked. Grace just laughed. "She's so beautiful." Robin said from on the couch.

Then the alarm rang. "Oh man. Why now. Raven stay here with the baby." He told her. Then leaned into the intercom, "Titans lets move!" He yelled. And with that he dissapeared.

Raven sat there with Grace in her arms. She wondered about many things. Her and Robin's wedding, her upcomming birthday, and about her friends. 'I think I'm most worried about my birthday at the moment.' She thought to herself and then chuckled.

Her birthday was merely 4 days away. She would be turning 19. Robin had already turned 19 a few months back. BB would soon be turning 16, Star 18, and Cyborg 21. They all have grown up so much.

Although Trigon was gone...Raven always feared her birthday. It seemed to come naturally with having a demon for a father. But Raven was glad that Grace would have a nice daddy. The furthest from a demon you could possibly get.

Robin and the rest of the crew returned shortly after. "Hey Rae!" Cyborg shouted from the other side of the room. "Dude...I'm going to kick your butt!" Beastboy shouted...refering to him beating Cyborg at gamestation. BB and Cyborg both dashed for the controllers. Star looked around, smiled, and went over to be referee of the gamestation.

Robin walked in last. He walked over to the computer and gazed at the calender and then a grin worked its way onto his face.

Raven gave him a dirty look. Robin just winked back at her.

Raven then went over to the kitchen to make a bottle up for the little one, but Robin beat her to it. He handed her the bottle and smiled, then he left the room. This left Raven a bit confused, but she need not pay attention to him at the moment. All the focus was on the baby.

Raven walked over to a chair and fed Grace her bottle. When she was done she quickly fell asleep. Raven took a small glance at her closed eyes, smiled, and layed her down in the crib.

"Starfire can you watch her for a while?" Raven asked. "Oh well of course I will friend!" Star said overjoyed. "Thanks." Raven told her.

Raven got up and walked out of the main room. She wanted to find Robin...she knew he was up to something just by the look he gave her in the main room.

She looked in his room...nothing. In the training room...still nothing. "Damnit...he went out..he knew I was going to look for him. He is sneaky..." Raven said. And then she finally gave up her search and walked over to her room.

She opened the door and walked in. She went over and sat on her bed. She then began to meditate. She ended up meditating for a few hours...but it helped.

She finally broke free of her trance and looked at the clock. It was bed time. She took the communicator off of her nightstand and opened it. "Hey Starfire...is the baby ok?" She asked. Static buzzed for a split second, then Star replied. "Yes she is wonderful. She woke up for a hour, but then she fell back to sleep." "Thanks, I'm so tired...I'm going to bed, wake me up if she needs anything." "Oh I shall do so. Goodnight Raven." "Night." Raven said in a tired raspy voice.

She put down her communicator and rolled over and fell into a peaceful sleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night she became cold, but shortly then felt almost instant heat. She knew Robin managed to sneak back in.

He wrapped his arms around her body. He was very warm, if Grace was ever cold, Robin would just have to give her a big hug...that would warm her up in a flash.

The rest of the night was a blur.

*Days Later*

Raven woke up, she rolled over and found that Robin was not beside her. She rolled out of bed, picked some clean clothes, and headed for the shower. A nice hot shower woke her up for the day. She went to the sink to brush her teeth and straighten her hair up.

She got dressed and headed for the kitchen. She walked through the main room doors and found all of her friends there waiting for her. "Happy Birthday Raven!" They all said to her.

She sighed. It was her birthday.

She walked in and they all gave her a hug. Robin was holding their daughter, he was the last to give Raven a hug, but the hug was a nice one. This would be the first birthday she would get to spend with her new family and her friends.

They all went out for pizza. When it was a Titan's birthday, they went out for pizza. They got the pizza exactly how that Titan liked it. Today it was just a regular pepperoni pizza. They all sat around and enjoyed it. Grace was too little for pizza, but the team could tell that she would grow uo to love it.

Later they went home. Raven lay Grace in her crib for a while. The team was in the main room having an all you can eat waffle breakfast bananza. This was possibly the best birthday she had ever had.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to go check on Grace." Raven said and walked over to the far side of the room.

'Hum...she has been sleeping for a longer time then what she usually does.' She thought.

She had noticed the baby hadn't move from how Raven layed her down earlier. She had now become curious. She leaned her head on the baby's chest...

"Oh my god! She's not breathing!"


	11. The Battle Makes The War

"Grace!" Raven shouted and burst into tears. "Oh no." Robin mumbled...in absolute shock. The other titans rushed over to Raven. Raven was in tears...visibly shaken. "...She's dead..." Raven said lost. Robin came up and wrapped his hands around Raven, he too had a tear that managed to escape his eye. The other titans looked on in horror.

Noone knew what was going on or all how it all happened, but it did. Cyborg was espeically heartbroken. He chose to leave the tower of a while, it was all too much to take in.

Raven's birthday was so perfect til this...now it's a complete nightmare. What to do...

A very dark day had swept the tower. The death of Grace had made the breaking news headlines even. Jump city was in a dark time...

*A week later*

Raven was still very depressed...she haven't even seen much of Robin...it was bad. She finally gave her self the motivation she needed to get herself out of her room. She traveled down the familiar hallway...it seemed longer than normal...couldn't be... She felt as though the doors to the main room were miles away. She finally reached the door and stepped through it.

In the room she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy...playing gamestation...and Starfire watching over them to make sure they didn't cheat. She saw Robin over at the computer desk his hair partially messy, merely because he had his hands supporting his head, clenching it. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt from the day before.

She walked up behind him, "Robin...do you want lunch?" She asked him gently. "No..." Robin said in a soft voice. "But you haven't ate in days Robin." She said. "I said NO!" He snapped, but still did not move his self from the position his body was in.

She jumped back, not expecting him respond like that. "Wow Robin...no need to be an ass about it." She said as she turned and began to walk away.

Robin snapped, he stood up, pushing the chair with great force, he walked up to Raven and grabbed Raven's arm and spun her around.

"Robin what the hell?" Raven shouted. Everyone turned their heads but didn't get involved. "I told you no the first time, you call me an ass because I said no, I wouldn't try it Raven." He said to her in an angry voice.

"I was just trying to help, and guess what, you really are an ass! You done have to yell, I was just trying to help!" Raven shouted. "I just lost my daughter, I don't need any bullshit Raven!" "Robin! She was my daughter too, I'm not ready to put up with b.s. either, but you're the one who is causing it!" She shouted at him.

She turned away from him, he grabbed her arm again, with force, almost enough to break her fragile bone. He turned her to him, She slapped him with her free hand, Robin got angry now.

He recovered from the slap and pushed her to the ground. He mounted him self over her, he grabbed her shoulders. Raven spat in his face, he backed off, but then went to go punch her, but missed, thanks to Cyborg who pulled Raven out of the way just in 's fist hit the floor so hard, it broke his hand.

The titan's couldn't believe what had just happened, Cyborg held Raven close to him, she just wept, she couldn't believe Robin was going to hit her.

Robin was grunting in pain over his broken hand. "Robin...dude.." BB said in a soft voice. He looked up at Raven still enranged, but the rage instantly vanished when he glanced at Raven, she was crying, trembling, she was scared. His mind and body instantly snapped back to reality, he just realized what he had tried to do.

He got up and left the tower. Nobody knows where he went. But Cyborg kept Raven close to him to make sure Robin wasn't going to hurt her. Her arm was very badly bruised from Robin's attack.

"Cyborg, I need to be alone." "Ok but if you need me, please call me." Cyborg said conserned to her.

She got up and left the tower. She found herself so weak, she could barely fly. She stopped in the city, she sat down, leaning her body against a building. She stopped to get her strength back.

About an hour later she got up and just kept flying, she didn't know to where, she just kept moving.

Night came fast, she was half asleep, She hadn't got sleep all week, nor had she ate, she was falling apart. Raven just couldn't keep going, she fell, she fell into a deep sleep, she didn't know where she was, and neither did anyone else...


	12. The Note

Raven woke up, she had forgotten where she had been. She felt a letter placed in her hand, she opened her eyes and saw it to be still night time. Not more than two hours had passed at most. She was cold the only thing she managed to throw on before leaving the tower was a thin flannel jacket and a pair of jeans. She forced her tired drained body up, she tore open the envelope.

"_Dear My love,_

_Baby I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and I just can't live with myself...litterally. So I'm leaving, to a place where you can never find me. I'll be gone forever, come sunrise I'll be up in the stars...I can't live with myself knowing I layed hands on you, so I love you, goodbye forever, _

_your love, _

_Robin._

She was absolutely stunned by what she read...she had to find Robin.

AUTHORS NOTE!

New Chappie today...be on the look out for it :D


	13. The Race

"Robin...no.." She said. She crinkled up the note and ran to find him. She couldn't go and tell the others, there wouldn't be time for that. Regardless of what he did to her, she still loved him. Nothing could change that.

She ran and ran, she searched every place she could have possible imagined him to be, but no good. "Damnit Robin."

She sat down to think, He wasn't in the alley ways, she knew he wasn't at the tower, nor anywhere else...but wait, she had got it. The only place she hadn't thought to check yet...the old library.

Her eyes got big, she started to realize she was running out of time. She flew to the old library as fast as she could, it would take her another 5 minutes to get there...5 minutes she didn't have.

"Oh Rachel...I can't believe I hit you. After all we have been through." Robin said to himself.

He was walking through the old library, with a bag in his hands, he ran his fingers over the the books as he passed them.

He was a monster, in a trance, he wanted nothing else in this world but to make Raven happy and he couldn't anymore. He had crossed the line in his mind, and he couldn't...he literally, couldn't live with himself anymore.

He had had a beautiful daughter, and beautiful fiannce at one time. He didn't have his daughter anymore, and he was fairly certain that Raven had forgotten about him, since the fight. So in his eyes there was nothing to live for.

She flew as fast as she could, she still had another 3 minutes to go, she wasn't sure what to do, he could have been dead by now.

She had hoped not though. She needed to get things straight with him, She couldn't let what happened go, but soon enough she could forgive him. "Robin, please...hold on." She said as she kept flying.

He had wondered to the perfect place, a place where Raven could never find him, like she would care anyway.

He went over to the chair, he looked at it for a sec, then he brushed it off. The dust flew up into the air, he coughed.

He slowly sat in the chair.

She finally arrived at the library, she ran inside as fast as she could run.

She weaven in and out of old bookshelfs and avoided holes in the ground and chairs that lay knocked over.

He took a look around. He lifted up the bag, and took out the gun. He inspected it to a T. He reached into his jeans pocket, and fumbled around until he found the bullet.

That's all he would need.

She was almost to the furthest back room in the library, that was the only place he could be. He had to be in there.

He took the bullet and slowly put it into the gun. He then proceded to cock the gun. He looked at it then turned it on his self.

"Rachel Roth, I love you forever and for always."

She was almost there, just a few more feet, she busted through the door.

He stood up. He put it to his brain, and put his finger on the trigger.

She ran up to him, just before she hit him she shouted, "Robin, DON'T!"

She tackled him, and the gun was fired. She got up off of him, and looked at him with tears in her eyes. The bullet had missed him. He looked up at her in disbelief. He didn't have his mask on, he figured he would be dead by now, and noone would ever see him again.

He stared into her eyes, He sat up. She hugged him, sobbing, "Robin, I forgive you." She said to him. He hugged her back..." It's ok baby...I'm so sorry." A tear ran down his cheek.

*A Song begins to play as they hug eachother.*

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

_Chorus:_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_[Chorus]_

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_[Chorus]_

Song : Never Alone: BarlowGirl


	14. It Begins Again

"Robin, what the hell were you thinking?" Raven asked in a worried yet angry voice. "I-I don't know, I hurt you, I couldn't bare to face you again, I thought you wouldn't like me anymore." He said is a distraught voice.

She looked him in the eyes. "Richard Greyson. I could never hate you, although I was scared, I couldn't forget all the good times we had together. But also, something told me something wasn't right. The stress of losing your first child is just too great. I figured that's why you flipped out. But she is gone now and nothing we can do will change that. We have to start over."

He looked into her eyes. "But do you think things could be the same as before?" He asked her. "Robin nothing can ever go back to the way things were, but we sure can get as close as we possibly can to being normal now." She replied.

They sat and kissed; Later on they got up and headed back home. Everyone was probably wondering where they had went.

Robin and Raven had arrived at the tower. The night was very cold but crisp and clear. Robing walked with Raven in his arms; he brought her all the way to to his room. He gently laid her on his bed. She got up and sat at the edge with her hand under her chin supporting her head. Robin took off his plaid flannel jacket and threw it to the far end of the bed. He walked around her and took a seat to her right.

They sat there is silence for a moment. He sighed and then finally broke the silence.

"Rachel, I...I am sorry, for what happened with Grace, I wish I could have done something to help her." Robin said to her in a quiet voice. "Robin...you had nothing to do with our daughters death, no one could have prevented it." "I don't know, I feel so empty knowing I had a child. Would you be willing to try again?" Robin asked her. "I don't know Robin, I don't know how I'd feel if i lost another child." Raven said to him.

He took his hand and placed it under her chin. He leaned in and kissed her. The one small kiss was a passionate one, but it led to something greater. One kiss led to another.

Robin began to take off her clothes and she began the same for him. All the passionate kissing was the same as when they had first decided they wanted to have a child, and it led to the same thing. They widdled the night away. Though Raven wasn't sure she wanted another child just yet, it was too late. They began where they had left off.

The next morning was rainy and cold. Raven had woken up and finally realized what had happened the night before. She turned over to find Robin awake staring at the celling.

"Good morning Rachel." Robin said in a calm voice. "Good morning." Raven said back to him. Robin rolled over and got out of bed. He dug out a fresh clean t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. He walked out of the room and headed for the shower.

Raven just lay in bed for a minute. Everything that had happened lately didn't seem real, her only daughter dyeing, Robin almost committing suicide, it was a lot for her to take in.

She rolled out of bed and went to her room she was going to get a shower but had to wait til Robin was out.

A half of an hour later, Robin was out and Raven stepped into the shower. At this point she had totally forgot what had happened the night before. She took a nice long hot shower to calm her emotions. After she was done she put on a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and headed to her room to do something she had not done in a while, meditate.

She spent hours meditating, hours she desperately needed. Her mind was straight and cleared. She felt like a new woman. She sat on the edge of her bed. There was a knock at her door.

"Baby, can I come in?" Robin asked. "Uh, yeah." Raven said to him. He walked over to her and placed a hand under her chin. He raised her head so that she was looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

He took a seat next to her and went to lay down, as he was going down he placed a hand on her stomach and pulled her down with him.

He wrapped his hands around her, they were doing something they hadn't done for a long time, they were cuddling. It was a calm moment, Raven was relaxed her head was on Robins chest, just listening to his heart beat. He smelled so nice. She was just laying there, happy, for the first time since she had Grace. She rolled over and laid beside Robin. He rolled on to his side, and rubbed his hand along her abdomen. This caused her to remember the events of the night.

She had just realized she was pregnant again.


	15. Fresh Start

A few months later Dick and Rachel found out they were going to have a boy.

"We are going to make this work Rachel. I promise." He said to her. He leaned in and kissed her.

*Months later. Rachel is about to have her baby*

"Dick, I think I am going into labor." She said. It was the middle of the night, it was a full moon, a chilly summer night. "Huh...oh shit, well have to get you to the hospital right away." he said to her. "Can you walk?" She got up and attempted to walk, but she didn't go too far. "I'll take that as a no." he said, and picked her up gently, He carried her to the car and off to the hospital they went.

It was a short drive. They arrived at the e.r. Dick went over to the other side of the car. The whole way there she was moaning in pain. "Hurry up Dick." She said in agony. He took her in.

"Sir is there something I can help you with?" A guard said. "She is going into labor." He said calmly. "I need a bed asap, we have a young teen going into labor." He said into the walkie talkie. Within minutes a group of nurses and doctors came with a bed ready for her. "Set her down gently now." A nurse said to Robin. He did just that, he set her down gently on the bed and they procedded to take her to the nearest delivery room.

Robin followed them the whole way, they had arrived at the room. "Sir I will have to ask you to step to the side, she is in labor, we need our working space." The nurse said to him. "Sure thing." he said to her. he went to the far side of the room while they preped her. He had a seat on the chair that was in the corner he was told to move to. He was very nervous, he didn't want to lose this baby, it would be absolutely devistating to them both.

"Ahh!" Raven shouted in pain, this startled Robin. "She is about to give birth, listen to me sweetie, just push for 30 seconds and break, and repeat ok?" The nurse told her. The whole e.r. was filled with screams of extream pain and agony. "Push sweetie, I can see the head." The nurse said. With one final push, the baby was out. They tended to the baby, and Robin was at her side, waiting for her to calm down.

"It is a boy." The nurse said happily. "Time of birth 3:07 Am, on Saturday July 7th. 7 pounds 7 ounces." She said. "What would you two like to name your baby. Robin looked at Rachel, she was too shooken to speak, but she nodded to him. He stood up, "Taven Michael Greyson."

Rachel was all calmed down, they brought her hansome baby boy over to her. "He is so hansome." She said. Robin nodded in agreement. She held the baby for a few moments more. Then they tok the baby from her. Rachel couldn't fight her urge to sleep anymore, a few minutes later she fell asleep. Robin wasn't too far behind.

The next morning, they we able to take the baby and leave the hospital. The arrived home and all of the titans greeted the new born Titan into their lives.

Robin and Raven still had all of their baby stuff from Grace. They even had pictures of the three of them. She set the sleeping baby in the crib. Robin approached her. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small slender body. He leaned down and wispered into her ear. "Rachel, we need to get rid of the pink, We need to buy Taven his own stuff, We will keep Grace's stuff in a safe place, its time to go shopping." He said to her. She smiled with a brief moment of greif. "Your right, let's go shopping." She said and turned and kissed him.


	16. Dreams End And Begin

She awoke from her sleep. Scared she looked around, something had woken her up and she wasn't sure what it was. She turned to her left to see Robin lying beside her fast asleep. She gasped and then looked over to the corner of her room. It was empty. It was very silent, almost too silent. She sat up, looked around the room for a second, scared. She got up and began to walk into the living room of the tower.

There was a cool breeze rolling through the tower on a hot summer night. She walked down what seemed like an endless hallway in her bra and panties. She was almost in a trance, she cared not for anything around her, she only wanted to seek answers for her nighttime disturbance.

She finally reached the living room and looked around. It was normal, yet one thing was missing. There was no crib, no toys, no music. She snapped out of her trance and began frantically searching…nothing. She started to panic in her mind, not knowing where her son was. She rushed over to the fridge and looked at the calendar, it was July. She had questioned what the calendar had said. It was supposed to be two years later. At this point in time she had been dating Robin for three years. She panicked and looked down at her left hand, there was no engagement ring. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She ran back into her room, stumbling over her feet. She jumped onto Robin and started to shake him.

"Robin, wake up! Robin!" She cried. He awoke startled.

"Rachel, calm down sweetheart, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Where is the baby and my ring?" She asked instantly.

"Huh, What are you talking about love?" He asked confused.

"Our baby, our son! Where is he?" She asked crying very hard now.

"Rachel, baby, we don't have any children. What is going on?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"No we had a daughter that didn't make it….We had a son… We…" It finally hit her. It was all a dream. From the moment he proposed to her to the moment that they had had their son. None of it real. It was only a dream.

"Oh my…" She said as she sunk down with her hands on her head. Robin could only stare and watch , he didn't know what was going on.

"Rachel, love, I think you were dreaming. I am so sorry, I feel so helpless and I cannot do anything to take that dream away from you." He explained.

"Richard, it was almost perfect… I…just cannot believe it wasn't real." She said. She started to settle down.

"Hey… Rachel you haven't meditated in a while, perhaps that was what could have caused you to have such a vivid dream." He said to her. "You know how you get when you don't meditate, regardless if you feel the need to or not."

"I know." She wiped the tears from her face. "Can I tell you about it?" She asked lightly.

"Of course sweetheart." He replied.

She began telling him each and every detail of her dream. How he proposed, how Grace had come and gone from their lives so quick. The pain and suffering that they both went through and everything else that had entered her mind. He just sat back and listened. He wrapped his strong arms around her chest and held her the entire time. She started to reach the end of her dream and with that she became very sleepy.

He whispered into her ear, "Go to sleep love, you need it. I would love to have the life with you that you had described except for me hurting you and our daughter dying. You know I would never hurt you like that, I couldn't, even though it was a dream, I will make it up to you, just wait and see."

He kissed her cheek and laid her down in the bed, kissed her cheek and tucked her in. She was asleep almost instantly. She lay there so peaceful all he could do was stare for a minute. He smiled at her then leaned over to the night stand beside him.

"Well…I was going to save this for a special occasion, but now seems appropriate. I want to make her dreams come true, well almost all of them." He though in his head. He pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and gazed at the ring that was inside. It was a beautiful platinum ring with a half carat princess cut diamond and on both sides there were a smaller quarter carat diamond. "I'm going to make your dreams come true." He said out loud.

*Next Morning*

She awoke a little later than usual. It was around 11:00am when she had woke up. She got out of bed and had noticed that Robin wasn't in bed. He must be out training she thought. She went straight for the shower. She had turned on the hot water and slightly turned on the cold water to give her a nice, hot shower. She undressed and got in. She stood in the shower, cleaning and washing her hair, thinking about all that had gone on since last night. She was starting to remember what had happened the day before. Her life was normal, and it still was, nothing had changed. She still had Robin and all of her friends at the tower. Though she didn't have the memories, she still had them, she was glad for that.

She got out of the shower. Brushed her teeth, blow dried and brushed her hair and got clean clothes on. She wore a low cut, blue spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of tight fitting blue stone washed jeans. She went back into her room to spend the day meditating. Time flew by and before she knew it, it was dinner time. She left her room to go eat with the Titans. They had breakfast for dinner. Raven loved breakfast because of the waffles that Robin would make for her. They were so good.

After dinner Robin had kissed Raven.

"I'm going out for a little more training tonight. I love you." He said to her.

"Ok, I'll be in my room. I love you." She had said back to him.

She did the dishes before she had gone to her room, it was her turn. Once she finished she had walked to her room. Once she got there she opened her door and had seen arrows pointing to the large open window in her room. She walked over and looked out. She saw a beautiful sunset sky filled with deep and intense oranges, pinks, yellows, and purples. She admired it.

"Hey you." Robin had said from behind her.

She turned around to see him standing there, his mask was off, he was wearing a blue and white plaid button up shirt that was open. Revealing a perfectly white T-shirt underneath. He had loose fitting dark jeans on. He had gotten his hair cut today, it was short, maybe an inch or less. It was smooth and spiked up. She stared at his handsomeness for quite some time before she realized that she was staring. She walked over to him and game him a hug. His strong, defined, muscular arms had been gently wrapped around her shoulders. She had her head against his chest. He smelled so good, as always.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." He said to her as he took her hand and led her out the window onto the ladder beside. They climbed up. He took her over to the end of the roof of the tower and held her hands in his.

"Rachel, I love you. I want to make your dreams come true. I'm sorry the dream wasn't perfect, but starting today I am going to give you the perfect dream. The only thing is that it is not a dream, it is real. I was going to wait a little longer to do this, but I couldn't wait after seeing you last night." He said to her gently.

He took her hand, got down on one knee, and pulled out the tiny velvet box. She started to cry.

"Rachel Roth, I love you. I want to start the perfect life with you and give you everything you could ever want. Will you marry me?" He asked.

She stood there crying silently…" Yes, I love you Richard." She said. He put the beautiful ring on her finger. He got up and pulled her into him. Their lips met gently at first then the kiss became more passionate. His lips left hers. They both turned and stared at the sunset sky that was glowing with brilliant colors.

"I've got something else I'd like to give to you tonight." He said with a smart grin on his face. She knew what he meant and she smiled back, biting her lip.


End file.
